A Second Chance
by Angeladdict
Summary: What if Merlin had reached out to Morgana when she needed it most? Armor even if it doesn't seem like it at first. Also has Morgana/Merlin and Arthur/Gwen. This will be Merlin as I like it without evil Morgana.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if Merlin had reached out and helped Morgana when she needed it most? Merlin as it should be without all this evil Morgana crap.** Armor **even though it won't seem like it at first. Some **Merlin/Morgana **and **Arthur/Gwen**. I think those couples are really sweet but I love **Armor** tons more. No incest though, we're completely ignoring all that bogus. You should probably have watched all of season one or two to get this but nothing after that.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Sidenote: This chapter is really more of an introduction to the story. Please review! :)

* * *

><p>A dark haired youth paced back and forth in his chambers, images and words spilling over in his mind.<p>

_You can trust me, Morgana. You know you can_.

His brain flashed to an image of a girl, gasping for breathe; staring up at him with betrayed and confused eyes.

_I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything any more. I need to know what's happening. Please._

Was it that moment? Was it that short conversation that had sparked this huge chain of events? Was it that moment that had led up to him feeling like he would never breathe properly again?

She would never forgive him.

_Gaius will be back soon. He'll be able to help you_.

If she ever got the chance.

_He won't. I don't want any more remedies. They won't do any good. . . . It's magic, Merlin._

He would never forgive himself.

_I'm your friend, you know I wouldn't make this up. _

He just hoped Morgause had saved her in time. She must have saved her. Of course she did.

_And you believe me? You think it's magic too? Please. I just need someone say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it._

He saw her face again, so shocked and hurt. He felt her warm body struggling against him as he tried to say without words, how sorry he was, how much he wished he could take it back.

_I really wish there was something I could say. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything.

**Author's note**: Thanks for the reviews! :) Hopefully this chapter will be somewhat more interesting.

**Summary**: What if Merlin had reached out and helped Morgana when she needed it most?

**Pairings**: _Armor _at heart. With some Morgana/Merlin and Arthur/Gwen and Merlin/Gwen (maybe, who knows?) And I know the Dragon's name is formally the great Dragon or something but it sounds weird so i'm just having him as the Dragon. Sorry if there are comma errors. Those are my weakness. More reviews pleaseeee? Helpful tips and suggestions are welcome. Please don't be mean though.

* * *

><p>"You did the right thing."<p>

Merlin pulled himself abruptly from his thoughts and glanced at his mentor, friend, and father figure. Gaius was studying him with a frown pulling his eyebrows down, making the usual twinkle in his eyes disappear.

Merlin felt a ripple of feeling that he couldn't quite identify course through him as his brain processed Gaius's words.

"You don't mean that." He said softly, avoiding Gaius's concerned eyes. "Morgana was your friend too. You cared about her."

"I did." Merlin tried not to wince at the past tense. "But I fear that unlike you Morgana chose not to use her gift for good."

Gaius's words continued on but Merlin drowned them out as anger pulsed through him.

She never had Gaius to guide her, to teach her that magic _could _be a force of good. That it wasn't something evil that corrupted your soul no matter what.

But Merlin felt too tired, to lifeless to even bother arguing with Gaius.

He blinked and glanced back at Gaius, who was still talking. " -if you had not made that decision?"

. The words echoed in Merlin's ears. _Decision. . . .Decision. _

Something inside him clicked and he made another decision.

Merlin jumped out of his seat and met Gaius's confused gaze. "I'll finish that later" He offered over his shoulder and raced out the door.

* * *

><p>It was dark and cool in the tunnel that Merlin had visited countless times. He walked purposefully, but with less bounce then usual, as though something had hold of him, dragging him down. A gust of wind made him sway as it knocked into him.<p>

"Merlin." A voice boomed at him, a voice that dripped with wisdom and bitterness and mystery; a voice that seemed solid and smoky all wrapped into one. A voice that Merlin had heard far too often.

Merlin caught the Dragon's gaze, trying to look important. "I need to know if it's possible-"

The Dragon shook his head with impatience and broke in " If it is possible to change the past."

Merlin caught his breathe, mildly annoyed and surprised. "Arhem. Yes I do. Is it?"

" It is no more possible to change the past then it is to change the future," the Dragon answered.

"That's rubbish!" Merlin yelled angrily. "You have to be able to change the future. It isn't written in stone. If you can't change the future then there's no point in even trying is there? I guess I won't bother trying to save Arthur if he's just going to kick the bucket anyways, right?"

He felt as though all the anger that had been building up in him for almost two years had finally boiled over.

"I'm so sick of destiny! 'It's your destiny Merlin' -'You have to Merlin, it's your destiny' – 'Do this Merlin, do that Merlin'- 'Power, destiny, wizard, future' It doesn't mean anything. None of it does. It's all completely buggered, and I just can't do it anymore." Merlin panted for breathe, tiring of his rant. He felt somewhat better, as though he had released something.

"You cannot run from destiny, Merlin. It finds you no matter what. What's done is done. You cannot toy with the past when the fancy strikes you."

"There has to be a way. You just don't want to tell me." Merlin protested.

The Dragon's eyes narrowed. " Do not impose to speak to me in such a tone, young wizard."

Merlin held his gaze, perhaps slightly more respectfully.

"Leave this path alone, Merlin. It is not for you to wander."

Merlin grimaced in frustration.

"Now you made a promise, boy. Do you intend on keeping it?" The Dragon prodded.

Merlin straightened his back firmly and said in the strongest voice he could muster. "No."

A roar that would have sent Arthur's best knights scattering rippled through the cave.

"You have the gall to tell me no? After everything I've done for you? You do not want to cross me, Merlin."

Merlin held firm, hoping he would get out of the cave, not burnt to a crisp. " I will free you, Dragon, after you tell me if what I'm asking is possible and how."

"You will not make demands of me. I will make you suffer more than you can possibly imagine."

He was past caring. "Tell me or the only thing you will ever see again is this cave."

The Dragon gave a frustrated roar glaring at the annoying pest that dared speak to him so.

"What you ask is possible. But the consequences are unimaginable. You have no idea what could happen. And the spell can only be used once in the caster's lifetime. _If _you were to cast this spell, you could never use it again."

The Dragon paused to survey him. "The power of this spell is unthinkable. It could be incredibly draining. There's a chance you wouldn't survive it."

Merlin nodded, swallowing the information. "And what _exactly_ does it do?"

"It takes you back to the moment you imagine. Once you change a single instant in it, what is the present now is gone. And you can never get it back." Merlin nodded quickly as the Dragon paused.

"Once the present is gone, so is the present you. You will be the person you were at whatever instant you choose. You will remember nothing. And the future will be changed on whatever choice you made."

Merlin swallowed hard. "And the spell? Where can I find it?"

* * *

><p>Merlin glanced at the book he held in his hands, cocking his head questioningly as it shook fiercely. He made a noise between a laugh and groan when he realized his hands were shaking.<p>

Now was the real decision. He had never felt so unsure of himself. What if he just made things worse?

He thought again of the girl, the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. How she always seemed so sure of herself, so cocky and full of warmth and compassion. How long had it been since he had seen that girl? Almost a year? The girl he knew had been replaced by someone full of fear and uncertainty. Someone who thought of herself before others, because no one else would.

_I'm scared, Merlin._

So was he. He was terrified really. He steadied his hands, and slowly opened the pages to the spell he needed. To the spell that would change everything. And slowly, in a voice that gained confidence on every word he uttered, Merlin read the incantation aloud.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note****:** _Sorry this chapter is uber short. I already have some later chapters done, filled with Armor awesomeness. Review and i'll update faster! Hope you enjoy._

* * *

><p>Merlin felt as though his insides were being ripped apart. Like his skin was being stretched to the limit. A force was pulling him apart, he had never been in such pain. Colors blurred his vision and he felt the world spin.<p>

He gave several loud groans as the pain ripped him up inside. Wind rushed to fill his ears and then everything was silent.

* * *

><p>"Is Gaius here? I need to speak to him."<p>

Merlin felt his breath leave him as he saw the girl that haunted him every time he closed his eyes. She looked positively petrified, trying to maintain control.

He was standing in Gaius's room, at the moment that he had always regretted.

Merlin blinked dumbly and then forced himself out of his stupor. " No, no he's not here at the moment."

"Well where is he?" She asked, looking as though she were about to dissolve.

"He went to see the king. What's wrong?" He asked concernedly.

Morgana opened her mouth haltingly and then blinked back tears.

"You can trust me, Morgana." He said simply.

"I'm scared, Merlin. I don't understand anything any more. I need to know what's happening. Please." She pleaded desperately.

"What don't you understand?" He asked, eyes widening in confusion. The words felt strange in his mouth, as though he were speaking a different language.

Morgana took a step forward, her face contorted with uncertainty.

"It's magic, Merlin. It's me. I . . . " She trailed off, studying his face for signs of disbelief.

Merlin licked his lips, his palms sweating. This was the moment. He could never go back after this.

"Do you . . . Do you believe me? You think it's magic too? Please. I just need someone to say it so I don't have to keep feeling like I'm imagining it."

Morgana stared at him, never having felt this unprotected. All her walls were down, as she waited for his reply, eyes locked with his.

He held her gaze for a few seconds and then answered, knowing he had sealed their fate with those three words. "I believe you."

He reached a hand out slowly staring at a bowl Gaius had left on his table. Merlin whispered an incantation and it shattered into a million pieces.

As did the world that he knew.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana forced herself to continue breathing as she tried to process what she had just seen.

Merlin, Arthur's servant and Gaius's apprentice, had magic. _Merlin. _

He had magic. Merlin had magic. Magic, Merlin had.

Any way she said it, it sounded impossible. Merlin was looking at her with an apprehensive, worried look.

She ran a hand through her hair slowly, trying to stay conscious.

"Well." Was the only thing she managed to utter.

Merlin turned his head slightly, in a puzzled look. "Well?"

Morgana gave a weak chuckle. "I did not see that coming."

He nodded a forced smile on his face. Gaius was going to kill him. Rip his head off. That was if Morgana didn't have him killed first.

He had no idea what had come over him. He hadn't been planning on telling her. It had just happened.

"How long have you . . . I mean. . . have you always . . .?" She asked, still reeling.

Merlin glanced back up to her. " I uh. Forever, I guess." He watched her face, trying to discern if she was planning on having him executed.

She just looked shocked, but not as though she wanted him dead. And he had always been very good at reading people.

"Mmm. And I'm the same as you? I can . . ." She stopped shortly, obviously warring with herself.

"Magic doesn't always have to be evil. It can be a force for good."

She nodded slowly, staring at the shards of pottery littering the floor. Her eyes were unfocused, as though she were a million miles away.

"It's nothing to be scared of really. I mean when I first found out I had magic I was terrified, but then I met Gaius and . . .Morgana?"

She raised her head abruptly, hair flying into her face. "Hmm?" She brushed the hair out of her eyes impatiently. "I'm sorry. I'm just. . ."

He nodded sympathetically. "I think, if you let me. . . I can help you."

Morgana's eyes were wide, sparkling in the light. "I'm scared."

He stepped forward slowly. " I can help. Let me."

She surveyed him carefully, and then nodded slowly. "I think I'd like that."

* * *

><p>Morgana laughed happily, shoving Merlin playfully. " And he yelled at you for an hour after?"<p>

Merlin nodded, grinning.

Morgana sighed, smiling that wide cheeky smile of hers. " I swear, Arthur can be such a git sometimes. Imagine what he would do if he found out about all the times you saved him."

Merlin laughed and puffed out his chest. " 'Merlin, you idiot! If I had been in your place I would have saved myself _much_ more effectively.' 'Why, Merlin, would you _ever_ attempt to do something so idiotic as that?' "

Merlin's impersonation of Arthur had Morgana rolling in the grass, laughing wildly.

Merlin grinned, pleased with himself as he surveyed her. And Arthur said he wasn't funny. Well _obviously_ the Lady Morgana found him _hilarious_.

"You know I actually can see Arthur saying such things."

They were by a lake, just outside the village, a place Gaius often sent Merlin to collect herbs for Gaius's many concoctions.

It had been a week since Merlin had revealed the truth. This was the first time they had left the Castle together.

Merlin had been sent to pick herbs for Gaius and he had decided to extend an invitation to the Lady Morgana. He had promised the vivacious young woman, that he would help her keep a handle on her magic, but had yet to fulfill that promise.

Gaius knew that Merlin had revealed his skills, and disapprovingly allowed their friendship to continue.

Merlin's ridiculous grin still stayed on his face, as he glanced down at her. She seemed much freer now, as though a weight had been lifted.

She resembled the girl he knew when they first met.

Morgana ceased laughing, and glanced up at him her smile still present.

"So." She propped herself up on a an elbow. " Aren't you supposed to be teaching me ancient wizard things or something?"

Merlin nodded quickly. "Right, right. Completely forgot."

Morgana huffed as she pushed herself off the ground and wandered over to him.

He rifled through his bag, and pulled out a small yellow flower he had picked on the walk there.

"We're just going to try something simple."

She glanced at him sideways, the corner of her mouth pulling up. "I think I can handle that."

He shied away, not used to having her so close. "Right. Very cool. I just want you to try to move this flower. It's very simple magic."

He held the flower in his palm, and extended his hand closer to her.

Morgana nodded and concentrated on the flower. A frown creased her eyebrows when the flower didn't move.

He chuckled quietly and said gently, "Here, watch me." He stared at the flower and muttered a few words softly. The flower rose slowly, floating on an invisible current.

Her mouth opened slightly as she watched it, mesmerized. It slowly floated back down to rest on his hand. "There. Super easy. " He smiled encouragingly and she felt the urge to laugh at him.

He held her gaze for a second, and extended his hand once again. Morgana licked her lips absently as she stared at the flower in concentration.

After a minute or so, she threw up her hands in frustration.

"This is pointless! I can't move it."

Merlin folded his hand over the flower and rolled his eyes at her.

She caught the expression in the corner of her eye and spun around the glare at him. "Did you just-? You did not just roll your eyes at me, Merlin!"

He grinned widely at her.

Morgana held her furious gaze for a second and then cracked. "Oh shut it." She muttered, giving him a shove.

"It's okay. It might take time but you'll get it eventually." He said, evenly.

She scowled irritably.

"I promise." Merlin said earnestly.

Morgana's mouth quirked and she nodded quickly.

They surveyed each other for a long moment, a half smile on both faces.

"We really should get those herbs Gaius wanted." Morgana said her smile broadening.

Merlin looked abashed as he glanced around. "Oh, he's gonna kill me."

They'd spent over an hour of the time Gaius had allotted for Merlin to leave, talking and wandering around.

Morgana laughed. "I'll help you find them."

Merlin nodded and they both started scrambling to find the plants Gaius had asked for.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note**: _Sorry about taking forever to update. No computer access_. _Finally my second favorite character makes an appearance! Or maybe he's my third ...? Or my first..? Oh never mind. ~Enjoy~_

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing!_

* * *

><p>Merlin nodded absently, as he scurried after his blond, ever-present, irate master.<p>

"-it's _absolutely astounding_ to me, Merlin." Arthur was striding around his room, tossing shirts and other miscellaneous items behind him; all the while keeping up a constant torrent of words to additionally hurl at his servant. "_What_ do I keep you around for?"

Merlin lunged sideways to pluck a shirt that flew threw the air, while opening his mouth to reply, "Bec-"

Arthur ignored his attempt to speak and continued, "Really, do you ever pick up in here? You're positively useless."

Merlin glowered as he scooped up a pair of pants from the floor. "Actually I cleaned up in here last night, right before you went to bed."

Arthur whirled around to face him, holding up a plate with stale bread perched on it, most likely as evidence. "Well _obviously_, someone didn't do a very good job now, did they?" He wiggled his eyebrows for emphasis.

Merlin sighed, grabbing the extended plate and resisting the urge to throw it at him.

He was amazed at Arthur's extraordinary talent with messes. Merlin could leave him in a room for just a few minutes, and as soon as he got back, the room would look as though a very uncleanly elephant had been living there for a month.

He had just done Arthur's laundry yesterday and already there was a full load for him again.

"Well I suppose I'll forgive you just this once, Merlin. Everyone makes mistakes. As long as you promise to try to do better." Arthur collapsed onto his bed, surveying his room impassively. "Now go get me something to eat, Merlin. I'm starving."

* * *

><p>Morgana blinked blearily, staring up at the smiling face of her favorite person. "Good morning."<p>

She groaned emphatically, rolling onto her side. "No it's not. It's a _terrible _morning. Terrible!"

Gwen smiled more widely, turning around and opening her mistress's blinds. "Oh, now. If you have that attitude of course it will be."

Morgana buried her face in her pillow dramatically. "Too bright!"

Gwen rolled her eyes and tugged on the pillow gently. "You need to get up. Uther is addressing the court at noon. You're expected to be there."

Morgana groaned again, but obediently crawled out of bed. "Fine." She grumbled irritably, but catching Gwen's eye, she grinned to show she wasn't honestly grumpy.

Gwen nodded, returning the smile, and went about straightening the bed. Morgana wandered over to her mirror, grabbing the brush from the conjoined dresser.

She ran it through her inky black, wavy hair; then tossed it aside carelessly. "I'm so tired of these stupid ceremonies. All I do is sit there and smile like a fool. It's depressing!"

Gwen chuckled lightly, looking over her shoulder to survey Morgana. "Ah, they're not so bad."

Morgana huffed quietly. "Yes they are."

Gwen just smiled, fluffing her pillows.

Morgana viewed her sullenly. She loved Gwen dearly, but her optimistic view on life sometimes irked her. She supposed it was jealousy. Nothing ever seemed to get Gwen down. She was always ridiculously happy. Morgana admired that about her.

Gwen was now humming lightly under her breath, opening her closet doors and surveying the collection of Morgana's gowns. She glanced towards the sulky girl, holding out the end of a midnight blue dress. She cocked an eyebrow, questioningly.

Morgana made a face, shaking her head.

Gwen had to hold in a scowl. She loved Morgana dearly, but sometimes her strong will irritated her. Perhaps it was jealousy. Morgana always seemed to be so in control. She never settled. Gwen admired that about her.

Morgana nodded at the second dress absently, which was an emerald green. Gwen took it out of the closet and laid it neatly on the bed.

"I brought breakfast in." Gwen prompted.

Morgana smiled her thanks, and walked over to the table, where an assortment of bread and fruit and meat were sitting. "Mmmm."

* * *

><p>Merlin came into the room, juggling a plate, towering with meat and a couple slices of bread, and a pitcher of water.<p>

Arthur glanced up from buttoning up his shirt. "Good. I thought you'd fallen into a ditch or something, the amount of time you were gone."

Merlin set the plate down, muttering several choice words under his breath.

Arthur strode over and inspected the plate haughtily. He nodded curtly, signaling the meal was fit for him.

Merlin bowed low, earning him a glare from Arthur. "Oh, get out, Merlin."

Merlin smiled weakly at him, and hurried to the door.

"Actually, _Merlin_. Just wait a second..." Arthur was surveying him with a pondering look.

Merlin did not like that at all.

"Take all my laundry before you go. Oh and polish my armor. And feed my horses."

Merlin grimaced. "Anything else, your prince-lyness?"

"Nope. That should about do it." Arthur said through a mouthful of bread, grinning.

**Author's note: **_Awww poor Merlin. It wouldn't be Merlin if Arthur wasn't being mean to him though. Sorry this chapter was sooo short. I started writing and I just completely got writers block. But I felt guilty for not updating in two weeks so I thought I'd put this up. Next chapter should be longer. Review! Please? :)  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note**: _I've decided I'm going to write a long chapter because of how short all my chapters are. Hope you guys enjoy! :) Review! _

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. :'( Duhhh!_

* * *

><p>Morgana smiled at Uther, inclining her head gently as she curtsied. "My Lord."<p>

Uther returned the smile, and took her hand; leading her to the tables. She took her seat gracefully, tucking her dress in carefully. They were in the banquet room, where Uther would have feasts and celebrations.

She'd spent all morning with Gwen preparing. Gwen had spent over an hour doing her hair, teasing it into an elaborate up-do that flattered her nicely.

As a result, Gwen's hands were aching and Morgana's head was throbbing. A gaudy necklace decorated her pale neck, set off nicely by her emerald earrings.

The tables were completely full, and the hall was filled with noise.

She could see Gwen, not far away, standing with her hands clasped modestly, staring into the crowd. A few seconds past, and she swung around, beaming at someone obscured from Morgana's view.

Just then, Arthur emerged from the crowd of people and made his way up to the table where she and Uther were sitting. Uther was too absorbed in his conversation with one of the knights to notice.

"Late again? Isn't this, what the eight time, Arthur?" Morgana asked, giving the blond prince her trademark smirk.

Arthur glanced at her as he pulled his chair out. "Always _such_ a delight to be around, Morgana."

"Ah, you as well, Arthur." Morgana said swiftly. The casual observer would have believed them both to be entirely sincere.

Arthur took his seat, sprawling comfortably in it.

They were always like this, especially at social events. Both tired of the role they always had to play; the perfect son and ward of the king, who were always well behaved and minding of good king Uther.

"So what was it this time, hmm? Were you having a round with one of the servants, or did you just sleep till noon?" Morgana asked bitingly.

Arthur wasn't offended, knowing Morgana was just grumpy at having to attend another pointless ceremony. "Hilarious, Morgana, really. You're too witty for your own good." He said, looking bored, staring across the room.

Uther turned to Arthur and asked him a question, too softly for Morgana to hear.

She doubted she would have been interested, anyways. Now that her only form of entertainment had been taken away, irritating Arthur that is; Morgana felt boredom set in. She stared glumly down at all of the people, chattering happily.

Her eye wandered to Gwen and she saw the man who she had been talking to.

Merlin was leaning against the wall next to her only servant, smiling and saying something that made Gwen laugh.

Morgana must have been staring for quite some time when his eye caught hers. He seemed surprised at her gaze, but smiled widely and waved cautiously.

Morgana's lips smiled automatically in response, but she dared not wave. It would look rather odd.

There was something about Merlin's smile that made her feel happy instantly. It was a genuinely happy smile, full and bright, asking nothing in return.

He was such a sweet person and when she was around him she didn't have to act. She could just be Morgana, and he liked her all the same.

She was startled out of her thoughts when Uther's booming voice rang out.

"Ladies and Gentlemen; we are here today to celebrate the first day of spring."

Several loud cheers echoed throughout the hall.

"We are all aware the knight's tournament is swiftly approaching. My son, Arthur-" He gave Arthur a friendly pat on the shoulder. "-and many brave knights shall be competing." He chuckled happily at this.

"My lords, all is well in Camelot. For almost a month now there have been no reports of wizardry in our fair land. Our kingdom is at peace!" More cheers erupted.

Morgana clapped dutifully, a smile pasted on her face.

"A toast to Camelot! And to many more years of peace!" Uther raised his glass high, as others followed suit..

She raised her wine goblet as well, the words peace echoing in her ears.

"To Camelot!' The collective cry was bellowed.

Morgana forced the words out, lowering her glass. Peace. In Camelot. The words sounded strange combined so. There would never be true peace if magic was outlawed. If people hunted others for the sole reason that those hunted possessed an ability they themselves did not. She wondered if there would ever be peace in Camelot.

As she sipped her wine in unison with the court, it suddenly tasted very bitter to her.

* * *

><p>It was almost midnight when Merlin finished his work. The celebration had lasted until 8, and Merlin had to stay the entire time. And of course after that, he'd had to finish washing Arthur's laundry and polishing his armor.<p>

Gaius had interrupted him with several chores of his own and it had been midnight when he had collapsed on his bed, exhausted.

He was staring up at the ceiling, breathing in and out slowly, glad at the time to himself. Merlin was always busy scurrying around doing things for other people.

He never had time to think. His mind wandered freely and a calm feeling washed over him.

The celebration had been okay, mostly because of Gwen's company. She was so easy to be around. They'd chattered most of the time, about trivial things, really.

Morgana had been sitting not far from them, eating and drinking, looking somewhat stiff but radiant.

It had been a little while since they'd talked. It was really nice to confide in someone who understood exactly what he was going through.

He was surprised she was so welcoming of him. He was just a servant. However sometimes she still seemed quite guarded. They'd be laughing and talking; and suddenly an expression would cross her face. An expression that made him think she was keeping thoughts to herself.

Yes, the Lady Morgana was quite interesting. His eyes slowly closed as thoughts of the raven-haired beauty drifted through his head.

* * *

><p>Gwen hummed to herself softly as she closed the door to Morgana's room. It was about midnight as she left. She had stayed late, listening to Morgana and plaiting her hair.<p>

Her thoughts were somewhat jumbled, as it was rather late, and her mind drifted to her soft bed at home.

She walked down the corridor, still humming, not really paying much mind to her surroundings.

Gwen didn't really resent Morgana for keeping her late. It had become a custom when the nightmares had worsened.

She rounded a corner and banged into something hard, sending her stumbling. She almost fell, but a hand steadied her, clasping her shoulder firmly. She let out a slight 'oof' and looked up into Arthur's smiling face.

"Isn't it a little late for you to be wandering the corridors?" He asked softly.

She could feel his warm breath tickling her ear. He was remarkably close, still gripping her shoulder. If her thoughts weren't jumbled before, they certainly were _now._

"I um. I just came from Lady Morgana's- well I- Isn't it late for _you_ to be wandering the corridors?"

As soon as the words left her mouth, she cursed her stupidity. _Idiot! You're going to end up in jail! _

She stared up at him fearfully. "I mean. um. Of course not. You're the prince. You can- You can do whatever you like. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to... Please don't-"

Arthur started laughing, startling her out of her rambling. "You're quite right." He sobered, but his eyes still twinkled, teasingly. "I am _very _sorry. It is quite late for me to be wandering about. My apologies."

He released her shoulder and smiled gentlemanly.

Gwen let out and involuntary sigh of relief and nodded timidly. Sometimes Arthur confused the hell out of her.

"_Please _allow me to escort you to wherever it is you're going." He bowed quite seriously, and held out his arm.

"No. Uh, I mean. Um. I couldn't. Really I live just a little bit away and it would be silly-"

"Nonsense." Arthur waved his hand dismissively. "Come I'll escort you."

And without another word he grabbed her elbow and pulled her along with him.

He was extremely courteous, asking her polite questions and making small talk the entire way.

When they finally arrived, he bowed again, with a little smile,"Until we cross paths again, Guenevere."

Gwen nodded. "Okay."

Her cheeks reddened as soon as the word was out. _OKAY?_ She felt like an idiot. Arthur didn't seem to notice her embarrassment as he smiled and walked away, whistling loudly.

_OKAY?_ Surely any response would have been more articulate. Shaking her head, she enteredher humble cottage, taking off her cloak and setting it on a nearby chair.

As soon as she finally collapsed onto her bed, she couldn't help wondering if it had all been a strange, lovely dream.

**Author's note**: Now _don't be angry! I know there's no armor yet! But I PROMISE it's coming. Besides Gwen and Arthur are cute! Though so not meant for each other like Morgana and Arthur. Review and chapters will magically appear, faster! :)_


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note**: _FINALLY armor! Enjoy. Review if you want more!_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothin' :)_

* * *

><p>Morgana let out a sigh of contentment as the cool wind caressed her face. She hadn't left the castle in over a week, and was becoming restless. So she'd given Gwen the afternoon off and decided to take a trip outdoors.<p>

She darted through the village, her hooded cloak covering half her face, a smile slowly growing.

She was heading to a small clearing, a place she and Arthur had discovered when they were much younger. It had been a place of sanctuary, hidden by numerous trees; a secret place Arthur and herself had guarded over the years.

She would have been glad of Merlin's company, but she could not bring herself to reveal the area to anyone else. It was . . . _their secret._ It would have been a betrayal.

They had never said so much in words, but their was somehow an unspoken oath to keep it their secret. As far as she knew, neither had betrayed it, to this day.

An outstretching branch to a nearby tree caught the back of her hood, pulling it off and jerking her back. She swatted it impatiently, disentangling herself from it and strode deeper.

As she neared the area her pace quickened, excitement tingling within her. It had been ages since she had last been there. With Arthur.

She missed Arthur. She would never admit it to anyone, but she had always been fond of him. She could be in the worst situation, terrified beyond belief; and as soon as he stood near her, she felt safe. He was her shield through everything. She never felt scared with Arthur. He was. . . She didn't know what he was. All she knew was that he would always be there for her.

At least that's what she had thought. Lately, though, he seemed distant. They had grown apart. He was distracted by something, and no longer shared with her. And likewise she now had a huge secret to keep from him. It put dents in their friendship, which she had thought could withstand anything.

She pushed aside several branches to two trees close together, the place she and Arthur had used as an entrance, and entered her clearing. And gasped.

A sword flashed in the sunlight, the tip extended and pointing at her throat.

Morgana threw up her hands in surrender, following the sword up to its owner.

"Well, well. What have we here? Lady Morgana all by herself in the woods. Completely defenseless." Said a deep voice, riddled with mischief.

Morgana breathed a sigh of relief and pushed the sword aside carefully. "Oh for goodness sake Arthur. Knock it off."

"Ah, ah, ah. You should be careful wandering a dark forest like this by yourself. You should have a knight with you, _protecting _you." He knew she hated him pretending she was weak and unable to protect herself.

Morgana shot him a look, shoving past him, making a point of banging shoulders. "Idiot."

Arthur grinned, "Temper, temper."

Morgana crossed her arms irritably. "What are you even doing here Arthur?"

Arthur walked to a spot near her, and settled himself onto the ground, leaning against a large boulder. "I come here to think."

Morgana smirked. "Oh now, Arthur, be careful. You wouldn't want to injure yourself right before the knights tournament."

Arthur wrinkled his nose at her in recognition of the insult. "Ha ha."

Morgana also sat down on the ground, inhaling the scent of surrounding flowers. There was a long silence, a comfortable one, until Arthur broke it.

"And you? What business do you have in my clearing?"

Morgana scoffed. "Your clearing? You mean my clearing, Arthur Pendragon. I am the one who found it after all."

"What?" Arthur feigned incredulity. " I found it, Morgana as you surely know!"

Morgana rolled her eyes at him. "Liar."

Her tongue rolled over the word, in that fascinating little accent she had. Arthur found himself watching her lips as she formed the word.

"Fine. Let's just call it _our_ clearing."

Morgana smiled at that, catching his eye. They shared a short smile, a feeling of camaraderie between them. He plucked a small flower from the ground and gazed at it for a moment.

It was small and blue, and only grew deeper in the forest. It could be found throughout all of the seasons; a thick skinned, stubborn plant it was.

On a whim he tossed it at Morgana, and it landed in her hair. She glared at him, but she caved and gave a little laugh. She didn't bother to pull it out of her hair, instead reaching down and plucking some grass. She tossed a handful and it fell down to cover his head and neck.

Arthur gave a mock cry of outrage, brushing the itchy mess off of him. Arthur pulled two clump-fulls out and readied to throw them at her.

She laughed loudly, but shook her head wildly. "No, Arthur, I'll be a mess and it'll take me ages to-"

He ignored her, tossing them anyways.

The grass seemed to get everywhere, and she pawed at her hair laughing loudly.

Finally she just gave up, and lunged at Arthur, intending to stuff his face in the grass.

He caught her extended wrists and pulled her to him, so her back was to him and she lay against his chest, feet scrabbling in the grass wildly.

Her hair tickled his nose, causing it to itch tremendously.

"Arthur! Arthur! Stop it, stop it! Aaah!" She subsided into giggles, still struggling playfully.

He released her after a minute and grabbed her wrist. "Here. I'll help you get it out of your hair."

Morgana glanced at him, and then nodded.

She settled in front of him, as he slowly picked out slivers of grass in her hair.

"This is all your fault." She said teasingly. "Gwen is going to be so annoyed with me. I have grass stains all over this dress."

He paused from pulling grass out of her hair and then continued carefully. "Mmm?"

Morgana nodded, causing him to pull her hair slightly. "She gets so mad when I stain my dresses. Well mad for Gwen I guess."

He nodded slowly, and picked out the last strand of grass he could find.

He rumpled her hair affectionately, causing her to swat at him irritably.

She turned around to face him, and rumpled his hair in return, sending grass flying everywhere.

She scooted away from him slightly, and leaned against the boulder next to him.

They sat for a few minutes in companionable silence, until Arthur stood up, brushing grass off of his pants. "Father will be expecting me soon. I'd better go." He announced.

Morgana smiled and waved at him. He waved back and strode forward, and after a few seconds was swallowed by the trees.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note**: _Oh my gosh, I need to apologize profusely. I incorrectly spelled Guinevere the chapter before last! I feel idiotic. I wasn't paying attention. I also incorrectly used _their_ instead of _there_. And I HATE it when people do that. I had to apologize for that. I'll make sure to pay more attention when I proofread. Please, please point out any mistakes if you catch any I miss. I won't be offended. Okay, other than that I have nothing to add. :) review!_

Merlin collapsed into his chair, sweat pouring down his chin. It was remarkably warm for spring, and he'd been mucking out the stables; an unpleasant job in general, made worse by the heat. He could hear Gaius shuffling around, messing with his books, but he didn't bother to glance up.

"Finished cleaning up after the horses, eh?" Gaius asked in his scratchy voice.

Merlin nodded, wishing for a cool breeze.

"It's very hot out there isn't it?" Gaius inquired.

Merlin chuckled. "No not at all. It's positively lovely."

"There's no need to be sarcastic, Merlin. I'm sure I could rustle up some chores for you if you'd like."

Merlin made the effort of looking up. "No, no. That is _definitely _not necessary." He added a grin.

The door swung open and Morgana entered, her hair clinging to her face from the heat, but still looking stunning.

"Gaius." She said to the older man with a little smile.

"Hello, Morgana. Can I help you?" Gaius replied.

Morgana smoothed her skirt and glanced at Merlin quickly, then back at Gaius. "Er, no, actually. I just came to see Merlin." She turned her head to pierce him with her gaze. "Are you free, Merlin?"

Merlin looked away quickly to Gaius, questioningly. When his mentor gave a reluctant nod, Merlin looked back at her. "Yeah. I mean yes."

Morgana's smile widened and she tipped her head, indicating they should leave.

Merlin scrambled up, and followed her out the door.

Morgana was silent as they walked out of the castle, and his curiosity got the better of him.

"So?" He prodded.

"Hmm? Oh!" She laughed happily. "I forgot! I was thinking we could go down to the lake and practice." She gave a little wink.

Merlin nodded slowly. He was delighted with Morgana's company, but he detested the heat and would have preferred to stay in the relatively cooler castle.

As they got farther away from the village, Morgana's mood increasingly improved. She was practically skipping. "Isn't it gorgeous out here?"

"Yeup. It's very . . . sunny."

She laughed again, not really paying attention to him. "Oh, if only it weren't so hot!"

Merlin heartily agreed. They reached the lake after a short walk and Morgana plopped down in the thick grass.

He stood awkwardly near her, his heartbeat quickening.

"You're just going to sit there?" She asked, offhandedly as she ran her hands through the grass. Her hair was still stuck to her face, strands curling everywhere.

"Uh. No I suppose not." He sat down a few feet from her, gazing at her. "So...I suppose we could start with the levitating again, if you want."

Morgana nodded, looking up from the grass she was playing with and caught his gaze.

Merlin cleared his throat, glancing around. "Right. I'll find something for you to practice on."

She grabbed his arm, as he tried to stand. "Merlin? Will this work?"

She held up a small flower, one he hadn't noticed her pick. It was pale blue and looked deceivingly fragile.

"Yeah, that's perfect." He nodded several times, and then turned to face her squarely. "All right. The key is to just concentrate on what you want to do, and don't let anything distract you. Let your power flow naturally and it'll come to you."

She nodded swiftly, and held the flower in her palm, staring at it intently. A few seconds ticked by, and then the flower fluttered, side to side. Morgana's eyes narrowed and it shot into the air, a few inches above her head.

She gave a cry of excitement, and locked eyes with Merlin. The flower slowly floated down.

"I did it! I- I!" She screamed delightedly again. She grabbed his shoulders and shook him roughly, elation coursing through her face.

Merlin smiling from ear to ear, yelled over her excited screams, "I told you, you could do it!"

Morgana leaned back, beaming, and rubbed a bead of sweat from her forehead. They sat for a long moment in silence, both pleased with themselves.

Morgana was staring at the calm water, a strange expression in her eyes.

"Do you-" She paused and recovered. "Do you think it will always be like this?"

Merlin glanced at her in confusion. She gave a small smile, and he could have sworn he saw tears sparkling in her eyes. "I just mean. . . . Do you think there will ever be a time in Camelot where we won't have to hide who we are?"

Merlin thought hard, searching for the right words. "I think that prejudices all fade eventually. The more people are exposed to the things that they hate, the more they realize there's nothing really scary about them. It's fear of the unknown."

Morgana's eyes widened. "Well how can people be exposed to magic when it's outlawed?"

Merlin was silent for a long time. "I don't know."

The walk back was subdued, the excitement at their success tainted by the fact that no one besides Gaius could be told.

As they parted Merlin turned to her and asked shyly, "So maybe if you want to- we could do this again tomorrow?"

"I can't." Morgana said, pausing as she turned.

His face fell. "Oh. No I understand. Of course. You don't-"

Morgana laughed, turning back to face him. "Merlin! I'd love to. But, tomorrow I'm going to visit my father's grave. I won't be back till very late."

"_Oh." _Merlin's face resumed its cheery disposition.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, I guess." She said, smiling.

Merlin nodded slowly, watching her receding figure, until it vanished around a corner.

**Author's note**: _I think we all know what's coming up. ;)_


	9. Chapter 9

**Author: **_Some of the conversation is from the episode but not all of it, because that would be waaaay too much work. Sorry. _

**Disclaimer**: _I own nothing_

Morgana's fingers trembled as she fastened her blood red cloak. Gwen shot her a concerned glance and Morgana returned to the look with a small smile to reassure her maid she was fine.

She was somewhat overwhelmed at the prospect of visiting her father's grave. It was always an emotional visit. Her memories of him were starting to fade, terrifying her and making her feel guilty.

Gwen spoke in her soft voice, that always calmed her, " We really need to leave, my Lady."

Morgana nodded, and followed her maid out of her room.

The morning air was crisp and fresh, fully awakening Morgana. She noted Arthur was waiting near the horses, with the escorts. Gwen's expression flickered for a second as she noted him, and then returned to normal.

She watched Arthur carefully, wondering if his presence was for herself or Gwen. A spark of annoyance went off, deep in her chest as she surveyed his blond head.

Upon hearing their approaching footsteps, he swung around, a solemn expression on his face. His eyes darted to Gwen's face and then swiftly returned to Morgana's.

"Morgana." He acknowledged. Morgana bowed her head in return and made her way to her horse. Arthur, ever the gentleman, helped her up carefully.

"Have a safe trip." He said.

"Thank you." She said with a tight smile.

She barely refrained herself from rolling her eyes as his own wandered back to Gwen's. Did he really think he was fooling anyone? Except perhaps Uther, who was blind to anything he didn't wish to see.

He walked over to one of the guards and said something she didn't catch. The guard nodded in agreement and Arthur returned to the steps to watch them depart.

Morgana spurred her horse onward to follow the guards, Gwen keeping pace with her.

They were about two hours into the ride, Morgana's back and legs getting quite sore.

"You're very quiet." She commented to Gwen.

"Am I? I don't mean to be." Gwen said, feigning cheerfulness.

"I swear if you keep it up, Gwen, I'm going to start thinking there's a man involved." Morgana said cheekily; knowing very well there was definitely a man involved.

"Now when do I ever get to meet any decent men?" Gwen said, jokingly.

Morgana heartily agreed with that.

Their conversation ended abruptly, when she noticed the guards looking abnormally tense. The party halted as they surveyed the surrounding trees. Her hair stood up on the back of her neck, just as a large group of men charged out of the trees.

Shock held her in her place as she watched the men of Camelot desperately try to fend off the attackers. Yells erupted everywhere and the place was in turmoil. The men charged with protecting her were dropping like flies, and blood was everywhere.

She was pulled out of her reverie when someone grabbed her arm, attempting to pull her off of her horse. She struggled against him, but was easily dislodged from her seat.

As he began to pull her somewhere, she wasn't sure where, a knight near them slashed at the man and he released her, falling. She turned in a circle until she found what she was looking for; Gwen was standing in the battlefield looking terrified.

"Run to the path!" Morgana yelled over the sound of clanging swords. "Quick!"

Gwen stared at her for a second and then bolted, following her orders.

She chased after her maid, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

The path they were running up was blocked by several men, glaring down at them. Fighting was still going on below.

The man in the middle, presumably their leader, watched her closely. He seemed the most confident.

"I am Uther's ward, Lady Morgana, and if you hurt me, Uther will have your head. Pig." She said, panting while trying not to look intimidated. Fear was slowly turning her hands cold.

"Oh I have no intention of hurting you, Lady Morgana." He said, slowly.

She held back a shudder at the way he said her name. She could feel Gwen shaking next to her.

The men stepped forward, and grabbed the two girls, restraining them effectively.

The man took them to their camp, and stuffed them into a small tent. Gwen's eyes were full of fear as she turned expectantly to her.

Morgana wanted to shake the girl. _What was she supposed to do? _She didn't have all the answers! Why didn't Gwen come up with an escape plan! Huh?

She found herself longing for Arthur's presence, who could rescue them from anything. But it was useless to point fingers or wish for things she couldn't have. She needed to figure out a plan before the _ruffians_ came back.

Her mind raced furiously until she came up with an idea. _Would it work? _She thought it out more carefully, considering it carefully. A lot depended on luck, but there was a chance.

She steadied herself and whispered to Gwen the plan she had. Hopefully it would work.

Two men came into the tent and ushered them out to face the leader.

She listened patiently as he explained his plan to ransom her. When he finished, she opened her mouth, her haughty face on. "I need to bathe."

He gave an incredulous laugh. "Hmm?"

She nodded, her courage building. " I said I need to bathe. You and your men may be content to smell like pigs, but I'm accustomed to better standards."

He turned to face his men, gesturing to her. "You hear that, men? The lady needs to bathe. Who wishes to stand watch over her?"

She tuned out the laughter following the statement. She had gotten what she wanted. He was going to take her to bathe.

Her adrenaline was pumping again when they reached a small lake, almost drowning out everything around her.

Her eyes on Gwen, she said scathingly to her captor, "If you were any sort of gentleman, you'd give me some privacy.."

She barely heard his reply, knowing he would ignore her request. Slowly she pulled off the shawl she was wearing and allowed it to drop. Their eyes watched her, leering.

"The least you could do is turn around." She said as she pulled her dress off, carefully.

He looked irritated with her. "So you can escape? What do you take me for? A fool?"

With their attention occupied, Gwen seized her chance and reaching out at the man in front of her, grabbed his sword. Before either man could react, she tossed it to her mistress and Morgana caught it deftly.

"I think you're very foolish." Morgana said smirking, brandishing her weapon. She sliced the first man's belly, and spun to cut the leaders arm. As he winced in pain and fell back, she yelled to Gwen "Run!"

Gwen took of and she ran after her, her bare feet slapping the ground hard. They ran as fast as they could, until Gwen fell onto the forest's ground. Morgana cursed her luck and spun around to help her.

She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled her up. Gwen was limping, and could barely walk, let alone outrun their captors.

"It's no use." Gwen gasped. "Leave me."

Morgana's eyes went wide, as she distantly heard the shouts of the men after her. "No."

Gwen held her gaze. "You have to go get help." She persuaded.

She warred with herself, as the shouts got louder. Finally she gave a half-nod and helped Gwen over to a tree. "Take this." She held out her sword.

Gwen took it, crouching behind her little tree.

Morgana gave her an uncertain glance and then took off; faster than before ,as she no longer had to keep pace with Gwen.

She'd been wandering for so many hours, she'd lost count. She'd fallen many times, and now had a wide collection of small scrapes decorating her face and legs. She was so sore. So tired. And guilt ridden over leaving her best friend.

She could hear distant footsteps. A large part of her didn't care anymore if she was caught. She just wanted to sleep.

Morgana limped towards the footsteps, and rounded a tree. Someone jumped out behind a tree not far from her, and pointed a crossbow at her.

It was Arthur. Her heart glowed as she surveyed him. His mouth was hanging open as he realized who she was. She didn't even want to consider what she looked like.

"Morgana?"

She stumbled towards him, her feet on fire. Merlin appeared now, gaping at her too.

"Where's Gwen?" He asked.

She could only shake her head, tears threatening to spill over. She was terrified if she opened her mouth that she would dissolve into sobs and collapse.

Arthur took in the information stunned, until the sensible side of him took over. He strode over to her carefully inspecting her.

Relief that Morgana was safe was slowly fading as the news that the girl he secretly loved was not. He would kill every single man he could find if they touched a hair on her head.

Morgana's trembling pulled him out of his thoughts, as concern for her flooded through him.

"Fetch the horses, Merlin." He ordered.

He bent down to inspect her feet, which he believed would be in the worst shape. They were swollen and covered with cuts, obviously from the forest floor. He heard her protest weakly she was fine, but ignored her.

With very little effort, he scooped her up, cradling her gently in his arms. Arthur ignored her further protests, and walked towards Merlin who was approaching with the horses.

He then pushed her up onto his horse, and she grabbed the saddle automatically.

"We'll head back to the castle." He announced and swung up behind her, glancing down at Merlin. "Are you going to get on your horse or just stand there, Merlin?"

Merlin practically ran to clamber onto his own. After everyone was assembled, he led the procession back to the castle, his heart heavy.

After Morgana had bathed and dressed, she rushed to the throne room, where she knew Uther would be. Arthur and many knights and nobles were lining the long path to Uther.

Morgana raced into Uther's arms, drawing back after a few seconds.

"I'm so relieved to see you safe, again." He said, smiling hugely.

Morgana returned his smile with a brief one of her own, and then her face clouded. "As am I. However, Gwen my maid is not here and safe, so I cannot be fully relieved."

Uther frowned. "Yes. We are all full of regret at that."

Morgana nodded. "She must be rescued." She said earnestly.

"If your maid has been to taken to Hengist's as Arthur believes, it would take many men to penetrate his fortress."

"Then we shall assemble a rescue party." She said simply.

"How many men would you have me sacrifice?" He asked, angrily.

"As many as it takes!" She practically shouted. "Gwen is more than my maid. She is my friend. She allowed herself to be captured so I could escape!"

Uther nodded. "And she shall be honored."

Morgana almost growled, as frustration erupted. "I don't want her _honored_! I want her rescued."

Uther didn't budge, staring her down. Tears pricked her eyes.

She turned to Arthur pleadingly. "Arthur. You'll help won't you?"

Arthur held her gaze for a moment before replying stonily. "We can find you another maid."

She spun around the room, horrified. She lost track of what she was yelling at the surrounding people, until Gaius gently took her arm, and dragged her from the room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note**: _I had so much fun writing this chapter. Finally a little silliness. :) Review if you want more! Wow! I have been writing a LOT! Haha._

**Disclaimer:** Still. Do. Not. Own. Merlin. :(

"What is wrong with you? You have to be the most pigheaded obnoxious git I've ever met!"

"Hello to you too, Morgana." Arthur replied dryly, shooting a glance at the enraged girl glaring at him.

Morgana crossed her arms angrily and continued " Gwen is one of the sweetest girls in Camelot and the loyalest too. And you're just going to sit back and leave her there with those animals?"

She circled around to face him as he turned to grab clothes from his dresser.

Arthur huffed and surveyed Morgana impatiently. "Morgana?"

"I've thought many things of you Arthur Pendragon, but I never thought you someone to desert his supposed friends in their time of need."

"Morgana!"

"I mean you have many faults. But I never thought you were a gutless-"

"Morgana!" Arthur interjected.

Morgana paused in her ranting.

"If you hadn't been so busy insulting me, you would have realized I'm packing." He held up a handl of clothes as evidence.

Morgana looked slightly abashed, which was a very rare event. "Ahem."

Arthur nodded gloatingly. "Yes. It would seem your little speech was a tad hasty, hmm?"

He glanced over at her, quirking an eyebrow inquisitively. "Oh do we have something we'd like to say? Maybe apologize for insulting someone unnecessarily?"

Morgana shifted irritably, and then let a defeated smile curve her lips. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty. . ."

Arthur rolled his eyes at her. "A bit hasty? You practically bit my poor head off." He stuffed food he'd been rolling up in a cloth, into his bag."I do not have many faults." He added grumpily.

Morgana ignored him and asked uncrossing her arms, "So when are we leaving?"

Arthur shot her a bemused look. "_You_ are not going anywhere. You're going to stay here while Merlin and I-" He stopped and spun around in a circle, "Where is Merlin anyway? He should be back by now."

Morgana advanced towards him, until they were only a few feet apart. "What do you have against me going? I can help!"

Arthur gave her the look that always drove her insane. It was this mix of smugness, superiority and sarcasm. "Of course you could, Morgana."

"Oh, you know I can Arthur Pendragon!"

Merlin entered, carrying what resembled blankets and chain-mail, stacked on top of each other.

Arthur pointed a finger at Morgana. "You are not coming. End of discussion."

"I'm a better fighter than all of your precious knights put together. Better than you. _Definitely_ better than Merlin." Morgana protested.

Merlin shot her a hurt look while he handed Arthur a shirt, and she shrugged apologetically.

"Now you're being ridiculous! No one is a better fighter than me."Arthur said offhandedly.

He picked up speed, " And Merlin is not the ward of the king of Camelot. Do you have any idea what my father would do to me if he found out I risked your safety?"

Morgana was so sick of hearing that excuse. 'Ward of the king yada yada yada.' Arthur turned his attention back to his packing, double checking his supplies.

"Uther shall never know." Morgana wheedled.

"You want me to take you right back to the people who were trying to kidnap you in the first place? It's like waving a piece of meat in front of a hungry lion's nose."

"Did you just compare me to a piece of meat?"

Merlin chuckled. Arthur gave him a look advising him to shut it and then said exasperatedly to her,

" Look. You may _not_ come. It's simply too dangerous."

"You're the kings son! What if they capture you? Surely they'll use you against Uther too."

"I can defend myself." Arthur explained smugly.

"So can I!" Morgana found herself almost yelling. How did Arthur always manage to get her riled up so quickly? He was the most irritating person she'd ever had the displeasure of knowing.

"Look you can't stop me. I'll leave as soon as you're gone. If you're so concerned with my safety, you'll take me with you so you can look after me."

Arthur groaned loudly, smacking his hand to his head. "_Must_ you always be so infuriating, Morgana!"

Morgana glared at him. "Every second we spend arguing, Gwen is placed in more peril." She smirked when his expression changed to a thoughtful one. Had Arthur Pendragon actually listened to her?

He shared a look with Merlin and then turned back to Morgana, nodding. "You're absolutely right, Lady Morgana. Absolutely right."

With those words, he stepped forward swiftly and grabbed her round the waist. She gave a cry of outrage as he heaved her over his shoulder. All she could see was the floor.

"Arthur! What are you doing? You put me down right this instant. I'll have you in the stocks I swear!" She beat against his back wildly.

Arthur smirked at a confused Merlin, hopping slightly to shift Morgana's weight more comfortably.

She shrieked in disagreement at this.

Arthur raised an eyebrow casually at Merlin, as though this was an everyday occurrence and said, "Right then. Everything ready, Merlin?"

Merlin nodded mutely, trying to avert his eyes from Morgana's rather apparent backside, squirming in an attempt to free itself.

Arthur grinned devilishly, grabbed his bag and headed out the door, leaving a dumbstruck Merlin to follow.

Morgana's shrieks could be heard throughout the castle as they headed to her chambers.

Arthur waved cheerily to everyone they passed, who gave the trio confused and unsure looks, but were much too scared to inquire.

In the corridor leading to Morgana's room, Arthur caught a passing knight.

"Sir Geraint? I have a special job for you. I trust you can miss training for this?"

"I'll have you arrested! After I wring your neck!" A frenzied yell rang out.

Morgana squealed as Arthur heaved her up again, causing her to bump into his shoulder roughly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Anyways." He glanced at the knight.

Sir Geraint nodded hesitantly, deciding it was better not to ask and followed Arthur and his servant to the Lady Morgana's chambers.

Arthur unlocked her room, then strode in and dumped her unceremoniously onto her bed.

He glanced at the knight following him. "I need you to watch her. Make sure she doesn't leave these chambers."

Morgana glared at him icily after straightening herself. "You can't do this Arthur! You, you . . . clot pole!"

Arthur glanced disapprovingly at Merlin and then asked dryly, "Been hanging round Merlin have we?" He turned back to Sir Geraint, pointing the key he held at him. "I give you full permission to use physical punishment if she misbehaves."

Sir Geraint swallowed hard at the look Morgana wore.

Arthur clapped his hands together. "All right. Let's go Merlin. We have a girl to rescue. We'll be back before you know it Morgana. You won't have time to miss me." he winked cheekily.

Morgana growled sullenly. "I won't, _trust me_."

Arthur smiled, and grabbing Merlin's shoulder, pulled him out the door, Sir Geraint following.

Arthur locked the door swiftly, and turned to Sir Geraint sobering. "I'm very serious. Make absolutely _sure _the Lady Morgana does not get out. I would not want to be the person to deal with the consequences if she does."

Arthur patted the knight, smile returning and then turned and walked down the corridor whistling.

Merlin shrugged apologetically at the man, and followed his friend and employer quickly, arms loaded with bags.


	11. Chapter 11

Merlin rode silently beside Arthur, his legs already numbing on him. Arthur had been silent for almost the entire ride, his face set in a determined scowl.

They'd been riding for about an hour and already Merlin was bored out of his mind. He could hear birds chirping distantly, but it was otherwise quite silent.

He had the urge to break the silence, just to see how Arthur would react; but was unable to. Arthur held up a hand, indicating Merlin to stop. He reigned in his horse next to Arthur and cast him a confused look.

"Someone's following us." He said in a hushed voice, glancing behind him. Merlin followed his gaze, fear building. Arthur jumped off of his horse smoothly, and led it to the side. Merlin copied him, much more clumsily.

They waited with bated breath, and Arthur drew his sword. Soon they could hear approaching hoof beats coming closer and closer. As the horse's head came into view, Arthur leapt out from behind the tree and pointed his sword where the rider would be.

Arthur let out a strangled yelp, and Merlin poked his head around the tree to see what had scared Arthur. Morgana was sitting astride her horse, staring down at Arthur with an amused expression.

"MORGANA!" He yelled, turning an odd shade of purple.

She rolled her eyes at him, exasperatedly, looking at his raised sword. "Honestly, Arthur, why must you always be pointing swords at me? It's quite rude."

"What are you- How did you- This is- You are-Argggg!" He stuttered, incredulously.

She smirked at him. "Use your words, dear."

He glared at her for several seconds, looking as though it was taking every inch of his self control to restrain from jumping on her horse and throttling her.

Merlin decided to step in, "But we locked you in your room."

Morgana grinned at him. "Yes. That's correct, Merlin."

Arthur seemed to have recovered his ability of speech. "I'm going to kill Sir Geraint." He muttered, staring at the source of his purpleness.

Morgana waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, don't blame poor Geraint. He probably isn't even aware I'm gone."

Arthur gaped at her. "How did you even . .. . You know what, never mind. I don't _even_ want to _know_." He ran a hand through his hair. "The point is you're here now, and we don't have time to return you. I suppose we'll _have_ to bring you."

Merlin started to pull their horses to the duo. They both mounted quickly, while Morgana surveyed them with a bored expression.

Arthur was muttering the entire time.

They stopped only when Merlin fell off of his horse. Morgana turned to investigate when she heard a loud thump. Merlin was lying on the ground, blinking blearily. She held back a laugh at his expression. Arthur turned also and rolled his eyes irritably. They'd been riding for ages now and they were all tired.

He turned his horse around to trot over near Merlin. "What _are_ you doing _Merlin_?" He drawled.

Merlin smiled sheepishly at him. "I er, must have fallen asleep."

Arthur smiled endearingly and Morgana cringed; that was always a bad sign. He then uncorked the water pouch he was carrying and doused Merlin in it, still smiling. "There, that should wake you up then, hmmm?"

Morgana had to stifle a giggle.

When it was so dark they could no longer see each other, Arthur allowed them to stop. Morgana dismounted neatly, while Merlin fell clumsily onto the ground beside her. Her neck was aching and she doubted sleeping on the ground would help, but she felt it was more than worth it to save her friend. Merlin grabbed his cloak, stumbled to a tree and collapsed, his eyes closing as soon as he hit the ground.

Morgana smiled at him, unwillingly finding him adorable. Arthur dismounted too, but seemed wide awake, and merely took a sip from his water pouch, staring into the distance as if he could see through the trees to where Gwen was being held.

She watched him for a long moment, leaning against her horse, until he turned and saw her, remembering she was there. "You should get some sleep. We'll be leaving as soon as it's light out." He said, sternly.

She nodded agreeably. He was still angry with her for following them, she could tell. She gave him a lingering glance and then turned away to find a softer spot to sleep. As soon as she managed to get reasonably comfortable, she drifted to sleep immediately.


	12. Chapter 12

Morgana woke up tied to a tree. Well partially tied. Arthur and Merlin were still silently working to finish tying the knots. Morgana started thrashing fiercely, trying to get out of the strict grip.

"What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad?" She yelled, squirming.

Arthur didn't even glance at her, determinedly tightening the knots. Merlin gave her a quick glance and then averted his eyes.

"You really didn't think this through, did you? You're going to just leave me here? In the middle of the woods? What if some wild animals comes and eats me? And I can't do anything because I'm bloody tied up!"

Arthur tested how tight the rope was and nodded in satisfaction.

"Arthur! Listen to me!" She screeched in irritation. "What if someone happens to stumble upon me? Then I'll definitely get kidnapped." She slammed her fists against the tree in anger. "What if you guys can't find me? And I starve to death? Really, Arthur this is the stupidest plan in the book. You can't really be considering this!"  
>Arthur grunted in frustration and bent down next to her, eyes blazing. "What the hell do you want me to do Morgana? Hmmm? I <em>cannot <em>take you with me. If something happened to you-" He rubbed his face, and then slowly met her eyes. "I would never forgive myself."  
>Morgana sighed and stared back at the blond prince. "Arthur. You can't always protect me. It's not your job."<br>"Yes it is. And I always will." He said this so matter of factly, she felt her heart melt.  
>She smiled against her will. "I know that." She sighed. "So that's why I can come with you. Because you'll be there to protect me. But if you leave me here, you won't be able to."<p>

He didn't speak for a long moment and then sighed in defeat. The ropes came off and they were soon on their way. They didn't talk about it again.

* * *

><p>When the castle was finally in view, the three friends looked at each other. It was decided they would have to go through a cave to get there in time.<p>

As they tramped through the woods, Arthur stopped them both, pointing at some bushes.

"Those berries will help disguise our scent." He'd mentioned creatures that dwelled in the cave, they only relied on their sense of smell to hunt their prey.

Morgana raised an eyebrow, "What, you want us to rub those berries all over us?"  
>He nodded and grabbed a fistful. Merlin made a face. "They smell terrible. I'm not putting that stuff-"<p>

Morgana laughed as Arthur smeared Merlin's face with berries.

Merlin shot a look at her, obviously hearing her giggle and walked forward menacingly. He looked ridiculous with berries plastered to his face and she couldn't help but laugh even more.

She stopped laughing when the berries decorated her own face.

The cave was damp and dark, and they all reeked of the smelly berries. They walked in silence, trying not to walk too noisily.

Arthur led the way, closely followed by Morgana with Merlin trailing behind. After a few minutes of walking Merlin stumbled, and they both turned to give him an exasperated look. As Arthur opened his mouth to chastise him, everyone fell silent. A squeaking sound echoed throughout the area. Arthur pointed to a large rock and they followed him behind it.

Breathing heavily, they squatted behind the rock, waiting. They didn't have to wait long. A huge mole creature made it's way over to them, sniffing loudly. They all stopped breathing as it slowly walked towards them.

It had a huge wet snout and she desperately wanted the creature to leave. They were going to die.

It clambered over to them, closer and closer, until it was nose to nose with Merlin. Morgana barely stopped herself from stiffening and she could see the terror on Merlin's face. It sniffed once more, and then turned away and slowly left.

She breathed a shaky sigh of relief and realized she was clasping Arthur's hand so tightly there were nail marks on his hand. They glanced at each other briefly and quickly withdrew their hands. Merlin didn't notice. "Did you see that? I almost died! Brilliant plan, Arthur!"

Arthur finally broke his gaze and clapped Merlin on the back. "Good job, Merlin. Now let's go!"

He turned and they followed him.


	13. Chapter 13

She scaled the wall with ease, enjoying the feeling of her muscles tensing as she pulled herself up. Smirking, she glanced below her. "Doing all right boys?"

Arthur rolled his eyes at her antics and continued climbing. He was only a short space behind her, but Merlin had barely gotten an inch up the large wall. She continued climbing, adrenaline starting to pump through her.

When Morgana reached the top, she clambered through the window they'd picked and waited. She inspected her nails as she waited, tssking when she saw the amount of dirt under them.

A few seconds later, Arthur appeared and glanced at her. This area was a deserted corridor and it was rather silent. Arthur pressed a finger to his lips as she opened her mouth, and she shut it abruptly.

They waited in silence for several minutes, before an out of breath Merlin clambered over the window. He gave them both a nasty look, obviously annoyed at their physical capabilities. Arthur grinned at him briefly and then turned to leave.

They were standing outside of a doorway, glancing in every now and then. Inside were two guards, talking and laughing. Arthur looked over at his servant. "Merlin, you distract them and I'll knock them out."

Merlin looked incredulous. "What? How am I supposed to distract them?"

Arthur shrugged and Merlin continued bickering with him. As they argued, Morgana rolled her eyes and strode into the room.

The two guards looked up at the same time and stared at her. She smiled coyly at them and sauntered closer.

"What you doing in here?" The first asked.

Morgana fluttered her lashes. "I um... I think I'm lost. You wouldn't mind helping me find the kitchens would you."

The men looked at each other and then a slow leer crept onto the second one's face. He opened his mouth to reply, but never got the words out. Arthur had knocked them both out.

As they crumpled she saw his face, which was furious. "You irritating, irresponsible, uncontrollable-"  
>Morgana ignored him. "Oh be quiet, Arthur. If I'd let you two handle it we'd be old before we rescued Gwen. Now stop whining and let's go."<p>

As she turned, she missed Arthur make a throttling motion with his hands.

They snuck around the castle until they reached the place where all of the noise was. The hid around the corner of the huge dining hall. The peculiar thing about it was the giant cage in the middle. Morgana inhaled when she saw Gwen and Lancelot, tied up in the middle of it. People crammed around it laughing and talking cheerfully.

She felt Arthur tense beside her and had to grab his shoulder before he could do something rash.

They watched the scene unfold together, until a huge mole creature was released into the cage. They didn't have time to formulate a plan. Arthur swore and rushed forward, heading for the cage. Morgana watched for a second and then started to run forwards too.

However Merlin grabbed around the waist and pulled her backwards. "Are you insane?" He hissed in her ear.

"He's going to get himself killed!" She growled. In a moment she would wrestle herself free.

"Arthur knows what he's doing. But if you keep this up, _you'll_ get him killed."

Morgana stopped struggling to turn and glare at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Arthur has enough on his plate without constantly worrying about you."

Morgana's expression of anger faltered. She opened her mouth and then instead turned to watch Arthur.

He was inside the cage now, and he'd freed Gwen and Lancelot. A hand covered her mouth as she watched, eyes bright with fear and excitement.

The men were swinging swords at the huge creature, but it wasn't making an impact. Merlin muttered something next to her and she glanced at where he was looking. A chandelier crashed down in that direction. Merlin gave her a quick grin, and then grabbed her hand, pulling her through the crowd. They both jumped into the cage, and ran to Arthur. He glanced at them and then yelled. "The tunnel!"

He motioned to the entrance and Gwen raced to it. They followed her into it. Arthur was the last to go through.

Panting they looked at each other for a moment and then Lancelot spoke up. "You guys go! I'll hold them off."  
>Gwen started to protest, but Arthur grabbed her hand and pulled her along. Morgana rolled her eyes and grabbed Lancelot's arm. "Don't be a fool. We can all get away."<p>

As she started to drag the wannabe knight away, Merlin muttered and the gate slammed closed. She shot him an appreciative look and they all raced away.

When they finally got out of the tunnel, Morgana threw herself onto Gwen, hugging her tightly.

Tears sparkled in Gwen's eyes and they both laughed joyfully.

"I was so afraid you-" Morgana shook her head. "Never mind. You're safe now. That's all that matters."

They held onto each other a few seconds longer and then broke apart when Arthur cleared his throat. "We really need to get going. They could still be after us."  
>The girls nodded and the group started the long journey home.<p>

* * *

><p>After almost two hours of walking, Arthur finally agreed to stop and camp for the night. They set up a small fire and all sat around it, enjoying the warmth. It was silent for a long moment until Gwen broke it.<p>

"I just wanted to thank all of you. If you hadn't been there- I don't know what- I just mean thanks."

Arthur glanced up briefly. "No need to thank me. I only came here because Morgana begged me to"  
>Gwen's face fell and she quickly tried to disguise the hurt in her eyes. Morgana shot Arthur a disapproving look, but he was already looking back into the fire.<p>

After a pause, Gwen stood up. "I think I'll go get some sleep." Morgana smiled at her as she strode away. When she was far enough away, Morgana exploded. "What is wrong with you?" She hissed at the irritating prince. "You know that's simply not true!"

Arthur glanced at her briefly and then turned to Lancelot. "I think I'll get some sleep too."

Lancelot nodded and said "I'll stand guard." Morgana brushed a hand through her hair, thoroughly frustrated with all men and their incapacity to ever talk.

They both stood and walked away. Morgana growled in frustration and Merlin laughed uncomfortably. "Soooo..."


	14. Chapter 14

The rest of the journey was subdued, Arthur being particularly grumpy and brusque. They'd packed up early, exchanging little words. Morgana only had to glance at Arthur to learn his mood had not improved with sleep. Gwen looked weary and Lancelot was lost in his thoughts. There was a very awkward moment when they had to figure out who would ride with whom. They only had three horses. Morgana cringed remembering it.

Lancelot was the first to speak. "I'd be happy to share," he offered. Arthur shook his head passionately and said bitingly, "No, no. The mighty Lancelot must have his own horse."

Lancelot made no reply and Merlin rubbed his neck, unsure of how to smooth things over.

"Morgana you can ride with me and Gwen with Merlin." Arthur commanded, sweeping his arm to the side. Morgana opened her mouth to explain that she'd rather ride with any other companion than him, with the way he was acting, but upon seeing his expression, she merely nodded meekly. Even though he was being an ass she could tell he was only doing so because he was hurt by Gwen's actions. He had risked everything to save her and she could only make love-stricken eyes at Lancelot.

While he didn't want to ride with Gwen, he still wouldn't be able to bear her riding with Lancelot. Gwen mounted Merlin's horse behind him, giving Arthur an injured look. He ignored he and roughly pulled Morgana up onto his horse. She scowled when her hand bumped into his shoulder but said nothing.

Now she was riding with her head resting against his back, one arm looped around his waist. Merlin was directly behind them, muttering something about horses.

Tired of the perpetual silence, Morgana mutter into Arthur side, "You realize you're being a prat, don't you?"

Arthur shifted but stated ahead resolutely.

"Do you even know what hell Gwen's been through? Did you even bother to find out" She hissed.

Still the stony silence. "Of course you didn't. You should talk-" Morgana pressed.

"I don't need advice. Especially not from you." He snapped.

Morgana scowled and clamped her mouth shut.

They reached Camelot that night, the dark shielding their entrance. Morgana instructed Gwen to go home and get some sleep. Arthur had cooled off a little and bade her a courteous good night. He also offered Lancelot a place to stay, without a trace of bitterness.

Lancelot smiled at the offer. "Thank you, My Lord, but I must be on my way. I'm grateful for everything. I owe my life to you."

Arthur nodded, looking faintly relieved to hear the man was leaving. Lancelot clapped Merlin on the shoulder, bowed respectfully to Morgana and then his eyes slowly caught Gwen's.

Morgana cleared her throat and dismounted from Arthur's horse. "We'd better take our leave, right Arthur?"

Arthur cast an uncertain glance at Gwen and Lancelot but nodded. Morgana then mounted the horse Lancelot had borrowed and the trio rode on toward the castle.

Merlin left them once they'd entered the castle, because he lived in a different wing than they. Arthur walked Morgana to her room, as his was nearby. The moonlight was shining in from nearby windows and nearby guards were conversing quietly. When they reached her room, Arthur leaned against the wall next to her door.

Morgana paused, her hand on the door, "Don't look so sullen. We did it, didn't we?"

Arthur looked up, with an expression she couldn't really identify. "I know that. It's just-" He sighed and continued, "Get some sleep my Lady."

Morgana's lips curled. "Good night, My Lord." As she pushed the door open, she heard him mutter something and then slowly walk away.


	15. Chapter 15

Morgana darted out of her room; head craning around the corner, searching carefully. She was wearing a dark gray cloak that she had pulled up over her head, masking most of her features. Her footsteps made very little noise on the hard stone floors as she crept farther away from her room. She heard voices and ducked behind a corner, her back pressing against the wall and her breath slowing as much as she could.

Two guards walked by, joking with each other. They seemed oblivious to the world around them. After they past her, Morgana allowed her breath to flow out of her and she rushed forwards around the corner. A few more steps and she would be out of the castle. A smile started to form on her lips. She hadn't seen Merlin for almost a week and they'd finally made arrangements to meet up.

She walked forward, tucking her hair into her hood when suddenly a hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her. Someone yanked her hood down and spun her around until she was staring up into Arthur's smirking face.

"Going somewhere?" He asked, teasingly.

"Yes, actually." Morgana spat, ripping her wrist out of his grasp, "And I'd thank you to let me by."

Arthur surveyed her amusedly, and then gave a mock sigh. "Would that I could, but we're all summoned to the King's throne room. I suppose your little escapade shall have to wait until later." He made a ridiculing sad face at her and she glowered up at him.

"You are such an ass, Arthur." Morgana said, seething.

He patted her head condescendingly, mussing her curls. "Yes, yes. I know. My entire fault and the like. I really don't care as long as you turn around and head to the throne room."

Morgana spun around and whacked him on the shoulder as she marched in the opposite way; to the place she least wanted to be. She could hear Arthur's boots stomping behind her, and she knew that if she turned around she would see him wearing a satisfied smile.

She was about to push the doors to the throne room open, when the voice of the most annoying prat in the world piped up, "You're not going in wearing that are you?"

Morgana clenched her teeth together, even angrier because he was completely right. She unclasped her gray cloak and balled it up, then turned and threw it at Arthur as hard as she could. It hit him square in the face, and he squirmed underneath it. Then with a toss of her hair, she pushed on both doors and entered the huge throne room with a genuine smile on her face.

Arthur chuckled when he'd finally gotten the cloak off of his face, and watched Morgana enter the throne room. The light from the throne room illuminated her, striking her raven curls beautifully, and every head turned to look at her. She'd always had a flair for the dramatic.

He was still clutching the cloak she'd thrown at him, and he could still smell the scent that he'd inhaled when it had been wrapped around his head. He resisted the urge to bring the cloak up to his face again, and instead handed it to one of the guards by the doors. Then he straightened up and strode into the throne room, trying to make the foolish smile on his face disappear.

He entered to find his father sitting on his throne, Morgana standing nearby looking grim. Arthur glanced around the room and then hurried to stand near Uther. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but it must have been important. Uther's face was stony as he surveyed the room impassively, until his eyes alighted on an older woman who bowed before him.

"My Lord." The lady began, eyes downcast respectfully. She was quite beautiful, with flowing auburn hair and a face that looked like it had worn many smiles. She introduced herself as Lady Catrina, and launched into her story, obvious anguish tormenting her features. Apparently she and her people had been attacked and now needed a place to stay.

Uther seemed highly sympathetic to her cause, pledging to watch over her and her servant. Arthur exchanged a glance with Morgana, an unspoken conversation sparking between their eyes. Several men escorted the Lady away and Arthur allowed himself to relax from his formal position.

Uther turned to him, and said musingly, "It's a sad predicament the Lady Catrina is in. She's been through so much."

Arthur's eyebrows knitted together, but nodded and replied casually, "Yes, it is unfortunate."

Uther was still staring in the direction she had left, oblivious to Arthur. Sighing, Arthur rustled a hand through his hair and glanced around. People were slowly filing out, now that the audience was over. He caught a glimpse of Morgana's dark hair sweeping around the corner.

He stared after her, thoughts churning. He had an uncontrollable urge to follow her, to tease her and be in her presence. He balled his hand into a fist and steeled himself. He had no business running after his father's ward, when she clearly had no interest in seeing him. He wondered what she was up to.

Morgana smiled at Gwen, who had her back turned and was humming under her breath gently. She'd just gotten back from a wonderful afternoon with Merlin and was in a great mood. Tiptoeing nearer, Morgana grinned at the unsuspecting Gwen and grabbed her shoulders.

She gave a terrific squeal and a little jump, swinging round to look at Morgana. "There you are. That wasn't very nice. I've been looking for you everywhere. You're late!"

Morgana frowned. "For what? We didn't have anything planned."

Gwen nodded distractedly, running her hand over a dress. "Yes, I know. But Uther invited the Lady Catrina to sup with him and you and Arthur need to be there." Gwen glanced around, fretting. "You were supposed to be there 15 minutes ago."

"Ooops. Quick help me with that dress."

Gwen grabbed the silky white dress and started unlacing the dress she was already wearing. She didn't comment on the apparent grass stains but her brow furrowed.

She was halfway into her new gown when someone rapped on the door loudly. Morgana scowled. "Send them away." She said dismissively.

Gwen nodded and walked to the door briskly. Morgana pulled her dress up all the way and started doing up the laces.

"Guinevere." Arthur said, his blond hair just visible. "Is Morgana here?"

Morgana could see Gwen clasping and unclasping her hands, a nervous habit she'd always had. "Yes, she is. She's um, well she's just getting ready at the moment..."

"I'm coming Arthur." Morgana said with a sigh, smoothing down her dress. She strode over to the pair, squeezing Gwen's hand reassuringly. Her green eyes caught Arthur's, her signature smile settling over her features. "Well come on. Let's go already." She snapped, holding out her arm.

They walked in silence for a few minutes until Arthur spoke up. "You have grass in your hair."

Morgana looked up startled and he smiled, a genuine smile. "You are an interesting creature." He whispered softly, with a little shake of his head. His blond hair was tussled just the way she liked it.

She smiled in return, not the harsh biting one, but a soft one he hadn't seen in a while. "So are you, Arthur."

She reached up then and started plucking strands of grass from her hair. Morgana was surprised when he reached up and grabbed her hand. "No one will notice. My father's gaze is quite distracted by the Lady Catrina." Morgana inclined her head and didn't pull her hand from his.

"You look rather nice." He commented. His hand felt nice in hers, it fit perfectly.

She said nothing, looking up at him from under her eyelashes. She was about to thank him when he continued, "Even with all that grass in your hair. _And _your hair all messed up. You're not wearing anything on your face either, are you? You look very pale."

The smile slipped off of her face and she pulled her hand from his. They entered the small dining area in silence, Morgana trying to recover her usual expression. Two minutes without some biting remark from Arthur was all she should have expected. A wave of disappointment was washing through her nonetheless.

Uther looked up from his conversation with Lady Catrina and caught her gaze. She was surprised to see a smile on his face; she'd expected him to be angry with her. "Morgana. I'd like you to meet Lady Catrina. This is my ward Morgana."

Morgana smiled. "I'm very pleased to meet you. My Lord speaks well of you."

They engaged in mindless chatter until dinner was served and then Uther and the Lady Catrina led most of the conversation.

Arthur scowled as he stirred his soup. He'd panicked. They'd been being nice to each other and she'd really smiled at him and he'd gotten spooked and reverted back to insulting her. It was safer, it was normal, and it was what they were used to. He'd seen her face fall and immediately cursed his idiocy.

Now he was sitting here listening to his father talk in a voice he hadn't heard him use in years and Morgana was sitting across from him avoiding his gaze, once again cold and unreachable. Now he couldn't even share amused expressions with her at his father's behavior.

Around midnight, Morgana started yawning widely and obviously, and Arthur caught her hint. "Father, I fear the Lady Morgana is quite tired, as am I. I will escort her to her room."

Uther glanced up, looking startled at the time. He gave a little chuckle and said, not taking his eyes from Lady Catrina, "Oh, of course. You two go along. I will see you tomorrow I'm sure."

Morgana raised a perfect eyebrow and Arthur shrugged, taking her hand. They walked out of the room, each giving their respects to the pair.

When the door closed behind them, Morgana ripped her hand away and avoided his gaze. She was still irritated with him.

He thought about apologizing then rolled his eyes. She'd only mock him or make him look a fool in some other way.

They walked in silence for several moments until Morgana spoke. "I think I can probably find my room from here, thank you My lord."

Arthur frowned but nodded and turned to leave. He opened his mouth to say something else but instead allowed her to enter her room unbothered. He wondered if they'd ever reach a point in their relationship when they could talk without sharp barbs and pointed silences.


	16. Chapter 16

Morgana's bare feet struck the cold stone, sending a shiver through her. She crept along quiet as a mouse, her feet barely touching the ground. The castle was hauntingly silent and she could almost see ghosts flit past. Camelot was filled with them.

She loved the dead of night, when none wandered the halls and she could be alone. Shatteringly alone. She passed a window and the moonlight hit her face, painting an eerie picture of a girl who barely existed in that night. Her nightgown clung to her and her raven hair shone, and any surveyor would have taken her for one of the ghosts.

She continued on, eyes glinting in the dark, searching for her destination. She reached it soon, pale hands resting on an oak door, staring as if she could see through it.

Her red lips sucked in air and seconds later she pushed on the door, producing an ominous squeak of wood. Morgana tiptoed into the room, towards a bed filled with a slumbering figure, snoring softly.

Her lips curved up as she surveyed the figure, slowly approaching it. Arthur lay on his back, left hand draped on the bed, the right splayed across his face.

Morgana felt a prick as she stared at his sleeping face, suddenly so innocent and vulnerable. She remembered this boy from when she was younger, and he would plead with her to play with him. There was such openness to him, wearing every emotion on his face.

That boy was still hidden inside, protected by a wall of 'can dos' and responsibility. She doubted she would ever see Arthur ask her for help again or admit that he even needed any. Morgana's days of protecting him had ended years ago.

She watched him breathe for several seconds, taking in every movement of his chest, the slight fluttering of his nostrils as he inhaled.

After a few moments she stretched out her hand, brushing his shoulder lightly before shaking it firmly.

She studied every motion, the fluttering of his eyes, the clenching of his palm, the way his mouth opened just an inch.

Arthur's eyes opened slowly and he saw her. A vision before him, dark hair tussled and eyes bright. Staring down at him with an expression he couldn't place. He wondered if this was a dream and then decided he didn't care. He was still groggy, a grey cloud of sleep enveloping him, pleasant and warm.

He was jerked awake more firmly when the hand that was gripping his shoulder reached down and tugged his hair, more than lightly.

"Urggggg." He mumbled articulately, swatting at the hand. Morgana ignored his protest, shoving his chest, indicating he ought to scoot over.

He complied, moving to the right side of his bed not bothering to complain. Morgana slid gracefully into his bed; pulling her knees to her chin, head tilting to survey him.

He said nothing for several seconds, captivated by the nymph next to him. He'd seen her dressed in every beautiful creation of silk and bows and patterns he could imagine, looking more beautiful than any mortal ought to. However, there was something about this Morgana, dressed in her flimsy nightgown, hair in disarray, which stunned him. He caught glimpses of the wild girl he'd once known, behind the façade of a courtly lady.

He finally broke the silence. "Morgana, what are you doing in my room in the middle of the night?"

Morgana glanced over, eyes wide. "I can't come say hello?"  
>Arthur stared her down, and she grinned. "We used to do this all the time. I didn't think it was a problem."<p>

"I think it was a little more appropriate when we were twelve." He replied stiffly, trying not to stare at her.

"Arthur, surely you aren't afraid to be in a room alone with me? I thought Camelot's brave Prince would be able to withstand me."

"Morgana, what do you want?" Arthur asked, brushing aside her teasing.

Morgana stared down at the bed for several seconds and then said, "I couldn't sleep. I thought you of all people would understand."

Arthur inhaled, finally raising his gaze to meet her. He'd gone through a long patch when he was eleven where he couldn't sleep at night. He'd attended an execution and it had shaken him severely.

After being plagued by the images for several nights, he snuck into Morgana's room and she'd kept him company every night for the next couple of days until he was able to sleep again.

"I see." He stood up, briskly walking to a chair that had his shirt draped over it. He bent swiftly and pulled it over his head. Morgana watched him silently, enjoying the sight of his back muscles rippling.

She leaned back into his pillows and settled in more comfortably, surveying him with a smirk. Arthur averted his gaze from the raven-haired beauty and sat in the chair, breathing deeply through his nose. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Morgana blinked and tossed her head, curls bouncing. "No. Uther's quite taken with the Lady Catrina, is he not?"

Arthur nodded, glad of the safe subject. "He is. It really is peculiar." Now that he stopped to think about it, it honestly was odd. "I don't believe I've ever seen him be so interested in another woman."

Morgana ran a hand through her hair absently, "Well, he deserves to be happy. I think he's more…. no less actually, less surly. She's good for him."

Arthur nodded distractedly, a frown appearing on his face. "I suppose. It's still rather odd though, isn't it?"

Morgana shifted to lie on her stomach, looking up at him. "What do you mean?"

Arthur glanced at her, and then looked away quickly. Her green orbs were shining and her lips were distractingly red in the moonlight. "It's just, well my father's not the type of person to show much affection…ever. It's unusual after such a short amount of time for him to act so smitten."

Morgana shrugged, pursing her lips. "Perhaps he's lonely. Even kings get lonely."

Arthur bit his lip, pondering her words. "Yes, you're probably right."

Morgana studied the Prince as he sat in silence, a shadow in the dark. A swell of longing flooded through her, the desire to really talk to Arthur overwhelming her. She wished she could tell him about her, to strip away any secrets they had between them.

But she couldn't. The possibility that he would reject her, would be disgusted by the truth was too much to risk. She couldn't destroy what little they had left between them. Whatever it was.

Arthur glanced at her, curious at her unusual silence. She was staring at him unabashedly, a small wrinkle creasing her forehead. An unexpected smile crossed his face as he looked at her. He was very familiar with the little wrinkle; it appeared whenever she was thinking hard. He found it unbelievably adorable.

Morgana raised an eyebrow at his smile, but didn't speak, simply looking at him for an extended period of time. They locked eyes and said nothing for several minutes, a current of unspoken thoughts seeming to flow between them.

"It's late." Morgana said, not really paying attention to what came out of her mouth.

Arthur nodded sluggishly, "Mmm."

Morgana slid out of the bed, boldly crossing over to him. She stopped once she was right next to him and brushed his shoulder gingerly. "You always know what not to say." She said in a half-whisper.

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad my silence helped." Her hand slipped from his shoulder and they shared a brief look before Morgana left, wandering to her chambers in a dreamy silence.


End file.
